Tadakatsu Honda
'''Tadakatsu Honda '''1st appeared in Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends Games Samurai Warriors In all games Tadakatsu is a loyal retainer to the Tokugawa. He is Ina's father. He appears in almost all of the Tokugawa battles. His Story Mode is similar to the 1st game but in the 1st game he and Keiji are rivals. Tadakatsu wields a long spear. Devil Kings In the game Tadakatsu is a giant robot sort of. He serves Ieyasu who's name is Irdene. Onimusha In Onimusha 3 he is first alongside the Oda clan but later he helps you throughout the game. He later dies of a trap planned by Ranmaru Mori. Tadakatsu can only be playeble by completing the game by playing heihachi's adventures. He wields a spear. Kessen In Kessen, Tadakatsu acts as one of Ieyasu's advisers and his most prized general on the field. His martial skills surpass his lord in the first title but he is given a smaller amount of troops to balance himself with the rest of the army. He continues to act as Ieyasu's aid until his son takes over his position. He resumes this role to a lesser degree in Kessen 3. Sengoku Rance He is one of the lackey Youkai of Ieyasu Tokugawa. He pride himself in his physical power. Charecter Information Voice actors *Kirk Thornton - Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends (English) *Nigel Stern - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Grant George - Warriors Orochi series (English) *Eli Gabe - Kessen (English) *Akio Ohtsuka - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) *Yukimasa Kishino - Kessen (Japanese) *Takeshi Mori - Kessen III (Japanese) History Tadakatsu Honda is generally regarded as one of Tokugawa Iyeasu's finest generals, and he fought in almost all of his master's major battles. He gained distinction at the Battle of Anegawa in 1570, helping in the defeat of the armies under the Azai and Asakura clans along with Tokugawa's ally, Nobunaga Oda. Tadakatsu also served at Tokugawa's greatest defeat, the Battle of Mikatagahara in 1572, where he commanded the left wing of his master's army, facing off against troops under one of the Takeda clan's more notable generals, Masatoyo Naito. Although that battle ended in defeat, Tadakatsu was one of those Tokugawa generals present to exact vengeance upon the Takeda at the Battle of Nagashino in 1575. Tadakatsu commanded a rank of musketeers as the combined Oda-Tokugawa forces annihilated Katsuyori Takeda's army, partly thanks to the skillful use of ranked muskets, as they fired in cycling volleys. One would fire while another was reloading and another was cleaning the barrel of the musket. This enabled the muskets to fire without stopping, destroying the Takeda army. This was the first example of this highly effective tactic that the world had seen. Tadakatsu was present at the Battle of Sekigahara in 1600, where Tokugawa Iyeasu's forces defeated the western alliance of daimyo under Mitsunari Ishida, allowing Tokugawa to assume control of the country, bringing the Sengoku era to a close. Gallery File:Tadakatsu Honda.png|Tadakatsu in Onimusha File:Tadakatsu Honda SW1.jpg|Tadakatsu in Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends